Un Fanta Pêche et douze coups de minuit
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Lassée de ses échecs sentimentaux, Yumehara fait appel à Aiura pour qu'elle lui prépare un philtre d'amour. Mais contre toute attente, c'est sous le charme d'Aren que tombe Kaido. Heureusement, ils ont encore jusqu'à la prochaine pleine Lune pour défaire le sortilège.
1. Chapter 1

En arrivant au lycée ce jour-là, Saiki comprit que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Rien à voir avec ses pouvoirs extrasensoriels. Il n'eut besoin que de croiser au détour d'un couloir nulle autre qu'Aiura, le visage orné d'un air de conspiratrice qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Toute la matinée, il s'attendit à voir Torituska débarquer en panique, lui annonçant que le projet terrible d'Aiura venait de mettre en péril la survie même de l'humanité. Mais il n'en fit rien et le cours d'histoire se déroula dans le plus grand des calmes, sans jamais que n'explose le lycée.

Vint l'heure du midi et rien d'étrange ne s'était encore produit. Nendo restait toujours le même abruti fini, tous les garçons trempaient le carrelage de leur salive au passage de Teruashi et Hairo commençait sa pause déjeuner par une série de cent trente pompes. Rien de très extraordinaire, en somme. Ce fut alors que Saiki aperçut, près de la porte de la classe, Yumehara en grande conversation avec Aiura. Voilà qui était suspect. Les deux filles s'adressaient rarement la parole. Pire, Saiki réussit à voir que quelque chose venait de passer de mains en mains, quelque chose qu'il identifia, grâce à sa vision à rayons X, comme une canette de soda accompagné d'une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide orangé. _Étrange_, pensa-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotent ?_ Il songea d'abord à les ignorer mais la curiosité l'emporta et il se leva pour rejoindre Aiura, qui remontait le couloir désert.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Aiura sursauta mais se rasséréna quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Saiki.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement innocent. Mais… mais je ne joues à rien, pourquoi ?

« Je t'ai vu donner un flacon bizarre à Yumehara. C'est quoi ? »

— Je lui ai juste apporté un Fanta à la pêche parce qu'elle en voulait pour le déjeuner. Ne soit pas aussi parano.

Deux pensées arrivèrent au même moment dans l'esprit de Saiki : « Ils font vraiment du Fanta à la pêche ? Ça a l'air dégueulasse » et « Arrête, je sais qu'il y avait autre chose dans ta main ». Cette dernière l'emporta. Aiura soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre dans un endroit plus tranquille, où elle pourrait lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

— Écoute, c'est rien du tout. Yumehara était super triste de n'avoir aucune chance avec le garçon qui lui plaît, et ça me brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Alors, je lui ai proposé de lui préparer un philtre d'amour qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Entre filles, on se serre les coudes, c'est comme ça.

« Tu sais préparer des philtres d'amour, toi ? »

— Non, mais j'ai trouvé la recette sur Internet.

Elle sortit son portable et lui montra avec un grand sourire une page bardée de publicités suspectes, intitulée : « Faites-le tomber à vos pieds ! Philtre d'amour ultra-puissant ! Résultats garantis ». Saiki n'en fut que plus rassuré ; ce n'était jamais qu'une arnaque qui n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner.

— Il suffit juste qu'elle verse le philtre dans une boisson qu'elle partagera avec l'élu de son cœur. Et une fois qu'ils auront bu tous les deux et que leurs regards se seront croisés, ils seront liés pour la vie.

« Ça m'a l'air parfaitement débile. Nickel. Aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

Il tourna les talons et retourna vers la classe où l'attendait son bento. Quand il prit place à son bureau, et sans grande surprise, Kaido tenait à la main la fameuse canette de soda et Yumehara le regardait boire d'un Veil avide. Elle ne fut interrompue que par une camarade de classe qui lui demandait de venir vérifier un devoir commun qu'elles devaient rendre pour le cours suivant. A contre-coeur, elle trotta vers son bureau, sans jamais lâcher Kaido du regard.

Kuboyasu choisit ce moment pour revenir de la cafétéria avec un onigiri au thon pimenté entre les mains. Ce qui aurait été un total non-événement s'il ne s'était pas approché de Kaido, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

— Oh, du Fanta Pêche ! Ça fait des années que j'en ai pas vu en magasin, je savais pas qu'ils en vendaient encore !

« Vous aimez vraiment ça ? »

Kaido, tout aussi extatique, leva la canette en direction de son ami.

— Oui, moi non plus, je n'en avais pas bu depuis des lustres. Yumehara en a vu au combini et comme elle savait que j'adorais ça, elle m'en a pris un ! Sympa, non ?

« Non, pas du tout »

Yumehara, à l'autre bout de la salle, scrutait toujours Kaido comme un aigle en vol stationnaire observe sa proie avant de fondre sur elle. Elle semblait attendre le moment opportun et Saiki se demanda si elle n'avait pas songé à boire avant Kaido. Elle n'était quand même pas stupide à ce point-là, si ? Saiki soupira ; la question était purement rhétorique.

— On partage, si tu veux, dit Kaido à Kuboyasu, en lui collant presque la canette dans les mains.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Mais oui, mais oui, il y en a assez pour nous deux. Et puis, tout est toujours meilleur quand on le partage, non ?

« Tout cela ne me paraît pas très hygiénique »

— Dans ce cas, je veux bien. Merci beaucoup, en tout cas.

La scène se déroula comme au ralenti. Penchée au-dessus du bureau de sa camarade, Yumehara vit bien trop tard que le précieux breuvage venait de changer de mains. Elle s'élança, bien trop lente, la main tendue vers l'avant, pour empêcher la catastrophe. Mais c'était trop tard. Kuboyasu avait déjà porté la canette à sa bouche et avalait une longue gorgée de cette immonde mixture. A mesure qu'il buvait, les traits de Yumehara se tordirent tour à tour de panique et de désespoir. _Calme-toi_, pensa Saiki. _Les philtres d'amour, ça ne fonctionne pas, de toute façon_.

— Aaah, quelle nostalgie ! s'extasia Kuboyasu. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont changé de recette, c'est plus sucré que dans mon souvenir…

« C'est parce que Yumehara l'a trafiqué. »

— Ah oui ? dit Kaido en lui reprenant la canette. Fais voir.

Il but à son tour une gorgée de soda et hocha la tête. Effectivement, c'était plus sucré qu'avant et l'arrière-goût n'était pas le même non plus. Sans doute avaient-ils changé les édulcorants ou bien ajouté des ingrédients au fil des années.

— Ha ha ! Vous vous êtes embrassés !

La grosse voix de Nendo retentit dans toute la classe, tournant toutes les têtes vers lui, en particulier celle de Yumehara qui, dépitée, avait fini par se rasseoir à son bureau. Nendo pointait l'index vers les deux garçons, hilare.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nendo ? demanda Kaido, en levant un sourcil circonspect.

— Ben, tu as posé ta bouche sur la canette et après Aren a posé la sienne et puis, tu as encore bu ensuite. C'est un baiser indirect.

« Quand je disais que c'était pas hygiénique »

Il y eut un blanc. Un énorme blanc qui envahit toute la classe. Kaido et Kuboyasu se tournèrent leeeentemeent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs joues se teintèrent d'un rouge profond.

— Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Nendo ! hurla Kuboyasu, une veine palpitante au milieu du front.

Il souffla, toujours écarlate et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Ben, où tu vas, mon pote ?

— Prendre l'air !

Une fois Kobuyasu sorti, Kaido s'installa à son bureau et tenta d'ignorer au mieux les ricanements dans son dos. La canette encore à moitié pleine finit dans la poubelle. Kaido passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi la tête dans les nuages, n'en sortant que quelques fois dans un mouvement de tête brusque, comme s'il essayait de chasser une pensée malvenue de son esprit. Kuboyasu, lui, assis au fond de la classe, lançait parfois des regards furtifs à Kaido puis détournait les yeux, embarrassé. Plus le temps passait, plus Saiki se demandait si le philtre n'avait pas fonctionné, finalement. Cela n'avait aucun sens que ce truc trouvé sur Internet — sur un site aussi louche, en plus — puisse avoir un quelconque effet, mais il avait vu bien plus étrange au cours de sa vie. Une brève incursion dans leurs pensées le renseigna. Ils se demandaient tous les deux quel avait été cet étrange sensation dans leur poitrine quand leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés et s'il ne s'agissait que d'un embarras passager ou quelque chose de plus profond. Il se focalisa sur autre chose à partir du moment où les pensées de Kaido se transformèrent en vision de shôjo, avec son baiser sous les cerisiers en fleurs, ses yeux brillants et ses petites lumières qui flottent.

« Merveilleux, du yaoi cliché, c'est pile poil ce qui manquait à cette série. »

En toute autre occasion, Saiki aurait laissé couler. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et les feux de l'amour, très peu pour lui. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Teruhashi de son côté pour se soucier de qui mettait sa langue dans la bouche de qui. Mais ce qui le tracassait plus, c'était cette histoire de philtre d'amour. S'il fonctionnait vraiment — ce qui semblait être le cas pour le moment — alors il existait une chance non négligeable pour que quelqu'un s'en serve à mauvais escient. Et quand il disait quelqu'un, il pensait avant tout à Teruhashi. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait vraiment, sa fierté l'obligeait à le séduire par ses propres moyens, mais il ne pouvait pas éliminer cette éventualité non plus. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver assujetti à cette fille.

A la sortie des cours, il décida donc d'aller voir Aiura, au moins pour en apprendre plus sur cette mystérieuse potion. Il la retrouva près de l'entrée du bâtiment, aux prises avec une Yumehara paniquée. Elle suppliait Aiura de trouver une solution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aiura, elle, se démenait comme elle pouvait pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait.

« J'en reviens pas que ça ait marché. »

— Saiki ! s'exclama Yumehara en se tournant vers lui. Tu étais au courant ?!

« J'ai grillé votre petit deal dans le couloir, ce matin »

— Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas tout raconter à Kaido, hein ?

« Bien sûr que non, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais ça m'intéresse quand même de savoir comment on arrête ce truc. »

Aiura cherchait frénétiquement sur le site Internet un moyen de stopper les effets du philtre, mais la grimace qui déformait ses traits était tout ce dont Saiki avait besoin pour deviner que la pêche était mauvaise.

— Eh bien, là, j'ai peut-être quelque chose : « Attention, l'effet du philtre ne sera permanent que si les deux personnes qui l'ont bu s'embrassent avant les douze coups de minuit de la pleine Lune suivante ».

« Sérieusement, ils ont pas trouvé plus éculé ? »

— Mais c'est quand, cette prochaine pleine Lune ?

— Voyons, réfléchit Aiura. On est le 27, la dernière était le 10 donc en toute logique, la prochaine devrait être le 9.

— Quoi ?! Mais c'est dans deux semaines, ça !

Yumehara passa des mains paniquées dans ses cheveux et commença à faire les cent pas devant eux, au bord des larmes.

— C'est la catastrophe !

— Allez, ne t'en fais pas, tenta Aiura. Tiens, tu sais quoi ? Oublie tout ça, d'accord ? Saiki et moi, on s'occupe de régler tout ça. Après tout, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce philtre d'amour.

« Exactement, c'est _ta_ faute. Alors pourquoi tu me traînes là-dedans ? »

La nouvelle sembla cependant rassurer Yumehara, qui les remercia grassement avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement. Mieux valait ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Une fois la jeune fille complètement hors de vue, Aiura se tourna vers Saiki.

— Oh là là là là, j'ai complètement merdé !

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire »

— Tu peux regarder où ils sont ? Qu'on s'assure que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard…

« Tu me prends pour une caméra de surveillance ou quoi ? »

Il s'exécuta tout de même et utilisa sa clairvoyance pour observer ses deux amis. Il les localisa un peu plus loin dans le quartier, sur le vélo de Kuboyasu. Kaido était monté sur le porte-bagages et ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers leurs maisons respectives. Rien de très inhabituel là-dedans, ils le faisaient souvent puisqu'ils n'habitaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre. Kuboyasu déposa Kaido devant chez lui et s'éloigna tranquillement. La seule chose qui différait de l'ordinaire fut le temps que Kaido passa à regarder son ami partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bon, rien d'alarmant »

Ils se mirent d'accord pour les garder à l'œil de loin, le temps de trouver une meilleure solution. Saiki demanda à Aiura de lui transmettre l'adresse du site Internet. Malgré les preuves qui s'accumulaient, il n'était toujours pas persuadé de l'efficacité du philtre et voulait à tout prix le tester avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

* * *

Shun s'effondra dans son lit dès qu'il arriva chez lui. Heureusement, il était encore tôt et ni ses parents ni ses frères et sœurs n'étaient encore rentrés. Il resta longtemps immobile, couché sur le ventre, à tergiverser. Cette sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie après la remarque de Nendo ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter comme une réalité. Bien sûr, il était proche d'Aren, mais pas à ce point-là. Et il n'avait jamais songé à un garçon de cette façon ! Pourtant, quand il s'imaginait l'embrasser ou le prendre dans ses bras, ce n'était pas si répugnant qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié leurs virées en bicyclette. Il avait senti, en s'agrippant à Aren, ses larges épaules sous son uniforme et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait même songé à l'inviter à passer un peu de temps chez lui, le temps de mieux comprendre ce soudain émoi. Ils montaient souvent jouer à la console ou faire leurs devoirs ensemble, quand ils n'avaient rien d'autre de prévu. C'était la première fois que Shun s'était senti embarrassé à l'idée de rester seul avec lui. Pour une fois, il aurait adoré que Nendo les accompagne.

Quand il se décida enfin à bouger, il s'installa sur la table de sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Ils avaient entre autres, pour le lendemain, trois exercices de maths notés, dont le dernier se révéla particulièrement retors. Aren, lui, excellait dans cette matière. D'habitude, Shun ne se privait pas pour lui demander son aide dès qu'il butait sur une difficulté. Mais encore une fois, quand il saisit son portable, une vague de gêne l'envahit. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas trop collant ? Et si Aren comprenait son trouble à travers ce simple message ? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout cela ne ferait qu'empirer s'il continuait d'être aussi proche d'Aren. Mieux valait s'éloigner le plus possible le temps que ça passe.

Il griffonna quelques réponses hasardeuses mais savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Avant, s'il ne comprenait pas une notion, Aren prenait le temps de la lui expliquer, jusqu'à ce que tout soit clair. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cour. Il était tellement gentil avec lui… Shun secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées perturbantes. Décidément, les maths non plus n'étaient pas un espace sûr. Il décida donc qu'il était grand temps pour lui de fermer tous ses manuels et de se détendre plutôt à la lecture d'un bon manga. Il avait acheté le dernier tome de sa série préférée deux jours auparavant et n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de le lire.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, il tenta de se concentrer sur l'histoire. Les enjeux étaient pourtant énormes : le chevalier de Lumière venait enfin de trouver l'artefact magique qui lui permettrait de rendre son Katana Sacré assez puissant pour défaire l'Alliance du Pacte. Mais rien. Toutes les trente secondes, son esprit dérivait vers Aren. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Le reverrait-il le lendemain matin sur le chemin du lycée ou ne se croiseraient-ils qu'une fois arrivés en classe ?

Shun jeta le livre dans un coin de la pièce. S'il ne pouvait même plus profiter d'un bon manga, maintenant ! Mais oui, un manga ! Il avait la solution toute trouvée ! Shun savait que sa sœur Sora gardait dans une cachette secrète une collection de mangas sur des relations entre hommes. Il se souvenait parfaitement en avoir feuilleté un, un jour, par curiosité et s'être senti si dégoûté qu'il avait failli y mettre le feu. S'il en relisait un, il ne pourrait que guérir de ce coup de coeur et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se glissa jusqu'à la chambre de Sora. Elle était en ce moment-même à son cours de violon pendant encore un bon quart d'heure et ne rentrerait donc pas de sitôt mais elle avait une telle propension à apparaître dans son dos aux pires moments qu'il préférait se méfier. Il entra et fonça droit vers la boîte planquée au fin fond de l'armoire, bien dissimulée par les gros pulls d'hiver. Il attrapa deux tomes au hasard et replaça tout exactement dans la même position. Puis il retourna dans sa propre chambre et cacha son butin dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Pile à ce moment, il entendit un moteur ronronner devant la maison et, en se penchant à sa fenêtre, aperçut sa mère qui rentrait des commissions. Ouf, juste à temps !

Shun se réinstalla devant ses devoirs et fit de son mieux pour sembler studieux quand la matriarche passa le voir. Il pria toute la soirée pour que Sora ne découvre pas son larcin mais par chance, elle préparait un récital et était à des kilomètres de se soucier de ses trésors.

Une fois le couvre-feu passé, Shun s'installa dans son lit et se cacha sous les draps. Il lut le premier volume à la lumière de son portable. C'était l'histoire banale de deux lycéens lambda, un grand brun et un petit blond, qui découvraient progressivement leurs sentiments mutuels, à grands coups de quiproquo et de situations gênantes. Le brun était un type froid et distant, mais qui révélait un cœur d'or au fil des pages. Le blond, lui, malgré son air frêle et son tempérament jovial, avait du caractère et savait se faire respecter quand il le voulait. Pendant une sortie scolaire aux sports d'hiver, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux séparés de leur groupe et contraints de se mettre à l'abri dans une minuscule cabane le temps de l'arrivée des secours. Le froid les poussa à se coller l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas geler sur place. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Arrivé à ce chapitre, Shun avait complètement oublié le nom des personnages. Son cerveau remplaçait automatiquement celui du blond par le sien et celui du brun par Aren.

Après cela, de retour au lycée, les deux garçons ne s'adressaient plus la parole, trop gênés par ce qui s'était passé. L'un d'eux songea même à sortir avec une fille pour oublier toute cette histoire. Mais finalement, le blond avouait ses sentiments au brun et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Le tout dernier chapitre, juste avant l'épilogue, les montrait tous les deux, quelques semaines après s'être mis ensemble. Installés confortablement dans la chambre du blond, ils échangeaient de petits baisers. Mais très vite, les baisers se transformèrent en caresses, les vêtements tombèrent, et…

Shun referma le manga, le visage en feu. Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il était assidûment plongé dans sa lecture depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait lu un manga de ce genre. Loin de vouloir nettoyer ses yeux à l'eau de javel, il dut résister à la tentation de rouvrir le livre pour profiter un peu plus de la scène. Mais il tint bon et rangea le manga dans sa cachette avant de se coucher pour de bon.

Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, et pour cause. Demain, il serait obligé de voir Aren toute la journée et de ne faire semblant de rien.


	2. Chapter 2

En accord avec Aiura, Saiki passa la matinée du lendemain à surveiller les pensées de Kuboyasu et Kaido. Ce dernier n'était pas très difficile à sonder et passa la plupart des heures de classe à rêvasser de tendres baisers sur la tempe et de promenade dans un parc main dans la main, qui se terminaient par l'arrivée inopinée d'un sbire quelconque de l'Union Noire, qui donnait à Kaido l'occasion de protéger sa dulcinée à l'aide de ses fabuleux pouvoirs. _Quel ennui,_ songea Saiki, qui préférait se focaliser sur le cours d'histoire, aussi barbant soit-il. _Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chalet ?_

Kuboyasu, lui, se montrait plus discret, même dans ses pensées. En élève modèle, il se concentrait sur ce que leur enseignait leur professeur et sur les exercices qu'on leur donnait à faire. Ce n'était qu'aux intercours qu'il se laissait distraire par Kaido et s'autorisait à jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Mais rien sur ses pensées ne permit de renseigner Saiki. Kuboyasu faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient peu de monologue intérieur et pour qui il était difficile de retenir les pensées. _Shun… Alors, c'était vraiment ça que je ressentais pour toi…_ furent les seules bribes de phrase que Saiki parvint à intercepter. C'était d'autant plus difficile que Teruhashi se trouvait juste à côté de lui et qu'elle était une incorrigible pipelette mentale. Mais une chose l'interpella quand il se rabattit sur la lecture des émotions, faute de pensées explicites. Saiki s'était attendu à ressentir un de ces coups de coeur insipides typiques des adolescents débiles qu'étaient ses « amis », mais il éprouva à la place de la peur et de la tristesse. Elles étaient si fortes qu'elles prenaient presque le pas sur une affection plus logique dans sa situation. Un instant, Saiki songea à le laisser patauger dans sa négativité, mais décida finalement d'intervenir.

_Je suis vraiment trop gentil avec vous._

Et puis, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Saiki n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver toute la journée auprès d'un type qui broyait du noir ainsi. Les amoureux transis étaient des plus pénibles, mais avec ses parents, il avait l'habitude. Par contre, la déprime, non merci. Juste avant que les cours ne reprennent, il utilisa sa télépathie pour transmettre les pensées de Kaido directement à Kuboyasu. Elles avaient beau être niaises à vomir, au moins, elles étaient positives, pleines d'amour, de petits oiseaux, de bonne humeur et… _Mais bordel, c'est quoi son problème avec les chalets ?!_

Pendant ce temps, il devait aussi prêter attention à Yumehara. Même si Aiura et lui avaient assurés qu'ils prenaient les choses en main, une brève lecture de ses pensées lui indiqua qu'elle était déterminée à détourner elle-même Kaido de la voie des amours masculines. Toute la matinée, elle le couvrit d'attention, lui demanda son avis sur telle ou telle actrice ou quel était son type de fille. Kaido passait à chaque fois de sa carnation naturelle à un beau rouge coquelicot et bafouillait une non-réponse. Saiki, même sans la vision privilégiée qu'il avait dans son esprit, savait qu'il pensait à Kuboyasu dans ces moments. Ces échecs répétés finissaient par avoir raison de la patience de Yumehara, et il s'attendait à la voir imploser à tout moment. Il ne la voyait pas tenir deux semaines dans cet état.

Il était temps de faire quelque chose.

* * *

Aren rentra chez lui ce soir-là peu rassuré. Le regain d'espoir qu'il avait connu dans la journée s'était envolé sitôt qu'il avait passé la porte de chez lui. Son père l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, ignorant tout du tourment qui rongeait son fils. Aren le salua mais, au lieu de s'asseoir à table avec lui et de discuter de sa journée autour d'un thé, il prétexta une montagne de devoirs et fila se murer dans sa chambre.

Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Depuis qu'il avait compris la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Shun, la terreur ne l'avait pas quitté. Déjà parce qu'il était persuadé que jamais son ami ne lui retournerait son affection mais aussi parce qu'il savait ce qu'on faisait aux types comme lui, dans le monde d'où il venait. Depuis qu'il s'était juré de devenir un citoyen droit dans ses bottes, les défis d'anciens adversaires ne cessaient de se multiplier. Il n'imaginait même pas l'affront que ce serait leur faire que d'avouer ce genre de penchants. Tous ceux qu'il avait terrassés ces dernières années se presseraient à sa porte, dans le besoin d'affirmer que non, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment se faire battre par ça. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie-là et encore plus que cela, il craignait de mettre Shun en danger.

Et pire encore, ce qu'il redoutait par dessus tout était de décevoir son père. Bien qu'il se soit rangé depuis de nombreuses années, il avait grandi dans un milieu de voyou et il en retenait toute une culture, qui ne s'arrêtait pas aux coupes de cheveux étranges et aux vêtements flashy. Toute sa vie, il avait inculqué à Aren l'importance d'être un homme digne de ce nom. Il lui avait rebattu les oreilles d'honneur et de virilité, lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait à ce sujet, ce qu'il avait lui-même appris à la force de ses poings, au fil des bagarres de rue et des virées en moto.

Pourtant, il aimait Shun. Il ne pouvait plus échapper à cette réalité désormais. Son père lui avait toujours dit que lorsqu'il tomberait sur la bonne personne, il le saurait, car ce serait un sentiment comme nul autre pareil. Et ce jour-là, après une bête remarque de Nendo, quand il avait regardé Shun dans les yeux, il s'était dit que ça devait être ce dont on lui parlait depuis qu'il était tout petit.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, fils ? demanda Rean à l'heure du dîner.

Il se doutait de quelque chose. Il se doutait forcément de quelque chose. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il pris soin de préparer les ramens préférées d'Aren ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait le ménage dans le salon et lavé toute la vaisselle, alors que selon le planning qu'ils avaient instauré, c'était au tour du fils Kuboyasu de s'occuper de ces corvées ?

Aren se demanda comment lui répondre. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à tout lui déballer, pas si vite. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour digérer. Mais il ne se voyait pas non plus tout lui cacher.

— Eh bien… Je me demandais… je me demandais comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Maman…

Rean dévisagea son fils, effaré, tandis que celui-ci tournait à un rouge digne des plus beaux panneaux STOP. Puis son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

— Ça pour une surprise ! C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier que tu grandis. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu es revenu amoché après ta première bagarre.

Il soupira, nostalgique, avant de reposer ses baguettes à côté de son bol.

— On était jeunes, raconta-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. A peine plus vieux que toi, à vrai dire. Ta mère et moi, on s'était rencontrés alors qu'on tabassait à coup de batte cloutée les mêmes gars d'un lycée rival. Je l'avais courtisée pendant quelque temps et finalement, j'ai eu envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je l'avais emmené faire un tour sur ma moto, sur les longues routes de campagne. On avait roulé pendant des heures. Et sur le chemin du retour, pendant que le soleil se couchait, elle m'a entouré de ses bras et elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Là, j'ai eu une vision très nette de nous deux, adultes. On était mariés et elle portait dans ses bras un bébé, _notre_ bébé. A peine quelques mois plus tard, je lui ai passé la bague au doigt et elle est tombée enceinte de toi.

Il renifla, les yeux brillants. Aren l'avait écouté attentivement. Maintenant, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

— Papa ! Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter ta moto samedi ?

Rean accepta avec plaisir et le gratifia d'une tape complice sur l'épaule. Après le repas, Aren s'occupa des dernières tâches ménagères qu'il restait. Une fois qu'il put retourner dans sa chambre, il s'empara de son portable et, après une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage, envoya à Shun :

✉ Mon père accepte de me prêter sa moto samedi pour que je me balade un peu. Ça te dirait de venir ?

* * *

— Ah ! J'ai vraiment trop hâte d'être à samedi ! s'exclama Kaido le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lycée en compagnie de Saiki et Nendo.

— Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, samedi ? demanda Nendo.

« _La super virée romantique au coucher du soleil proposée par Kuboyasu. Tu suis rien ou quoi ? » _

Kaido les détailla tous les deux. Lui non plus n'avait pas suivi tout ce qui venait de se passer, visiblement. Et en bon idiot qu'il était, il expliqua à Nendo que Kuboyasu les avait tous invités à faire de la moto samedi. _Non, il t'a invité, toi. Avec une telle compréhension écrite, comment est-ce que tu as dépassé le stade de l'école primaire, exactement ?_

— Ah non, il ne m'a rien proposé du tout à moi.

« A moi non plus »

Kaido parut un instant confus, et les dévisagea tour à tour. Saiki voyait tous les maigres rouages de son esprit carburer à fond dans le but de trouver une explication logique. _Mais, mais, mais…_ pensa-t-il après une pénible minute de réflexion. _Ça veut dire qu'Aren voulait juste faire un tour… avec moi ?_

« Félicitations, je suis impressionné que tu sois arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul »

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Mera, ce qui permit à Saiki de focaliser sa télépathie sur elle. Tout au long du trajet, elle ne fit que penser à la super promotion sur les concombres au supermarché du coin, qu'elle ne devait surtout pas rater. Tout en leur parlant de tout et de rien, elle planifiait déjà son trajet du soir, pour arriver avant que tout le stock soit écoulé. Elle s'imaginait en fière guerrière, repoussant les mères au foyer sur le parcours semé d'embûches qui la mènerait au saint Graal, le présentoir à légumes. Cela eut au moins le mérite de l'occuper jusqu'à leur arrivée au lycée et surtout, d'ignorer les pensées rose bonbon de Kaido, qui dérivaient un peu plus de minute en minute. Il avait toujours autant d'imagination, que ce soit pour se raconter des histoires de guerrier secret opposé à une guerre terrible contre les forces du mal que d'amourettes de lycéenne en chaleur, remplies à ras bord de paillettes et de jeunes hommes à l'espace vital bien trop réduit.

Toute la matinée, Saiki parvint tant bien que mal à faire abstraction de la chape d'amour qui pesait sur la classe. Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un triangle des Bermudes du romantisme formé par Aren, Kaido et Teruhashi. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser respirer, même dans une situation pareille. A l'heure du déjeuner, il se rendit au conciliabule secret organisé par Aiura et Yumehara dans le local du club d'enquêtes paranormales.

— Bon, écoute, dit Aiura, en plaçant des pions d'un jeu de petits chevaux sur le plan de Tokyo qu'elle avait étalé sur la table devant elle. Comme on ne peut pas aussi bien les surveiller en dehors des heures de classes, il faut qu'on ne les lâche pas d'une semelle. En semaine, ils sont occupés, tout va bien. Donc il faut qu'on concentre nos efforts sur le week-end. Et l'idée, c'est de diviser pour mieux régner.

« _Détends-toi, Sun Tzu._ »

Saiki regarda Aiura déplacer trois pions, un violet, un vert et un rose vers le centre-ville. Un peu en retrait, étaient regroupés un pion jaune et un blanc.

— Voilà le déroulement de samedi. Nendo et toi, vous allez occuper Aren. J'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il aime, mais je te fais confiance pour trouver quelque chose qui éloignera Kaido de son esprit tout l'après-midi.

« _Je veux pas paraître défaitiste, mais… _»

— Pour Kaido, justement, l'interrompit Yumehara, c'est moi qui prend les choses en main ! Dès ce soir, je vais l'inviter à passer toute la journée de samedi avec moi. On ira manger des gâteaux, on se promènera dans un parc main dans la main et on ira voir un film romantique au cinéma. Tous les deux dans une salle sombre, oh là là, ce sera magique !

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, écarlate et se fendit d'un rire plus terrifiant qu'autre chose. Aiura, elle, adressa à Saiki un haussement de sourcils présomptueux. Elle était persuadée à cent pour cent d'avoir la situation en main.

« _Je vous arrête tout de suite, ça ne marchera jamais_ »

— Quoi ? dit Aiura. Mais mon plan est parfait !

« _Peut-être, mais Kuboyasu a déjà deux tours d'avance sur toi _»

Il leur raconta l'épisode de la moto, puisqu'apparemment, il n'y avait que lui qui prenait la peine de se mettre au courant des choses. Prendre garde à ne pas mentionner ses pouvoirs extrasensoriels devant Yumehara se révéla plus compliqué que prévu et il dût s'inventer une relation de confident avec Kuboyasu qu'il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les deux filles parurent de plus en plus dépitées, jusqu'à l'abattement total.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour empêcher cette catastrophe ? se lamenta Yumehara, le visage plongé dans les mains.

_« Catastrophe ? N'exagérons rien non plus » _

En réalité, Saiki n'avait rien à redire à cette situation. Depuis que Kuboyasu et Kaido avaient bu dans cette canette, ils passaient leur temps à penser l'un à l'autre et lui fichaient une paix royale, si bien qu'il n'avait plus que Nendo à gérer. Il ne les surveillait que pour découvrir si ce fameux philtre fonctionnait ou non. Il ne doutait pas que, s'il marchait vraiment, Aiura se ferait un plaisir de le préparer pour d'autres filles, et c'était hors de question. Ce qui se passait dans les slips de ses amis, par contre, rien à cirer.

Aiura ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant. Elle balaya toute sa carte et replaça les pions dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une solution. Saiki la laissa à son plan de bataille.

* * *

Comme promis, Aren passa chercher Shun en début d'après-midi. Il avait fait un petit tour en moto dans la matinée, pour se réhabituer à la conduite, mais aussi pour réfléchir. S'il s'avérait que Shun était bien le seul et l'unique, que fallait-il faire. Est-ce qu'il se déclarerait tout de suite ? Il valait mieux être direct, et ne pas laisser traîner les choses. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait aussi envie d'avoir l'aval de son père. Il décida finalement qu'il verrait sur le moment et qu'il laisserait parler son instinct. Durant toutes ces tergiversations, il eut l'impression d'une présence près de lui. Sans doute un ange gardien qui veillait sur sa destinée.

_« Non, c'est juste moi. Aiura tient à ce que je te surveille » _

Son ventre se serrait à mesure que l'heure arrivait. Aren avait beau faire de son mieux pour paraître désinvolte, son coeur menait la marche tambour battant. Il crut même défaillir quand il vit Shun sortir de chez lui. Il ne portait évidemment pas son uniforme, mais une tenue de ville classique, ainsi qu'une veste de toile. Aren prit une grande inspiration avant de le saluer et de lui tendre le casque. Comme Shun avait du mal à boucler la sangle sous son menton, Aren mit la béquille et s'approcha de lui pour le faire à sa place. Ce ne fut que quand ses doigts effleurèrent le cou de Shun qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches. S'il n'y avait pas eu leurs casques pour gêner leurs mouvement, ils auraient pu s'embrasser, là, tout de suite, sur le seuil de la maison de Shun. Aren se détourna rapidement, une fois la sangle bouclée. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite en besogne.

— C'est super sympa de m'inviter, en tout cas, dit Shun en grimpant derrière Aren.

— Je te ramène souvent en vélo, je me suis dit que ça te plairait de te balader sur quelque chose d'un poil plus puissant.

Après s'être assuré que Shun se tenait bien — et tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trop penser à ses mains sur sa taille — Aren démarra. Il avait passé toute la fin de la semaine à savoir où il l'emmènerait. La route qu'ils emprunteraient était une évidence ; il faudrait prendre plein nord, pour arriver au plus vite sur les routes de campagne dégagées. Armé de cette base solide, Aren s'était creusé les méninges pour savoir dans quel endroit ils pourraient s'arrêter. Son choix s'était finalement arrêté sur le lac Togeshi, situé à environ trois quarts d'heure du centre ville. La vue était magnifique et, hors de la saison touristique, ils y seraient tranquille.

— Ça va, je roule pas trop vite ? cria-t-il à Shun quand ils prirent un peu de vitesse.

— Non, non, ne t'en fais pas ! répondit ce dernier, même si la panique transparaissait dans sa voix.

Pendant les premiers kilomètres, Aren n'arriva pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Shun derrière lui. A son corps contre le sien, à ses mains qui agrippaient sa veste un peu plus fort dans les virages serrés. Mais rapidement, il se laissa griser par la conduite, par la moto ronflante qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la route. De son ancienne vie de délinquant, c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Il nota mentalement de demander la permission à son père d'emprunter sa bécane plus souvent.

Aren décida de prendre des chemins détournés, pour profiter un peu plus de cette idyllique après-midi. Derrière lui, Shun ne se crispait plus du tout et il finit même par se redresser un peu dans une ligne droite pour contempler le panorama. En contrebas, juste derrière une mince rangée d'arbres aux feuillage tendre, se dessinait toute la vallée au milieu de laquelle se trouvait le lac Togeshi. Sur la rive est, la plus proche de la ville, jet skieurs et vacanciers se partageait des aménagements pensés pour leur amusement. Sur l'autre, à l'ouest, tout était plus sauvage. Les pêcheurs se rassemblaient sur le seul pan de rivage dégagé dans un silence méditatif et un chemin sinueux serpentait à l'ombre des bois, idéal pour se promener en toute quiétude. Ce serait là qu'ils iraient, dans un coin qu'Aren avait repéré quelque temps auparavant, sans jamais songé qu'il y amènerait quelqu'un un jour.

Dans le rétroviseur, Aren ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de Shun, dissimulé par la visière, mais il s'imagina sa mine émerveillée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Son coeur manqua un battement et il comprit enfin ce que voulait dire son père. C'était évident. Toute leur vie commune défila devant ses yeux. Leur premier appart, au milieu des cartons et des meubles de récup. Leur premier anniversaire de relation. Un mariage, civil, certes, mais un mariage quand même. Un joli petit bébé à qui ils offriraient une vie loin de l'orphelinat. Le premier jour de leur fille — car ce serait une fille — à la maternelle, au primaire, au collège au lycée, à la fac. Le jour où elle se marierait à son tour. Le jour où elle leur offrirait de merveilleux petits-enfants. Un jour, tranquille, à la quiétude d'un parc, séchés et fripés par la vieillesse.

_« Tu t'emballes un peu vite, je trouve »_

Un vrombissement lointain mit fin à cette rêverie. Aren jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et vit arriver derrière lui une autre moto. Elle fonçait vers lui à toute vitesse et eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Comme eux, ils étaient deux sur le bolide. Le conducteur ralentit un peu en arrivant à leur hauteur, juste assez pour ne pas les dépasser, et souleva sa visière.

— Nendo ?! s'écrièrent en chœur Aren et Shun.

Aren pesta entre ses dents. Comment avait-il bien pu le retrouver, celui-là ? Et depuis quand savait-il faire de la moto ? Nendo repartit plein gaz sur la petite route de campagne, défiant Aren de le rattraper s'il pouvait. C'était un challenge qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, il en allait de sa fierté.

— Accroche-toi, Shun ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il accélérait pour rattraper son retard.

Ils se poursuivirent ainsi pendant deux bons kilomètres avant qu'Aren comprenne qu'ils étaient en train de s'éloigner de l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour leur rendez-vous. Mais il arrivait presque à combler la distance qui le séparait de Nendo ; il n'aurait qu'à le dépasser et il ferait demi-tour tranquillement. Pas question de perdre contre ce type.

_« Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Personne ne veut se faire humilier par ce Néanderthal » _

La frustration pulsait dans ses veines. Elle lui criait de l'écraser à plates coutures et de lui faire voir qui était le plus fort. Il prit un virage serré, quasiment à l'horizontale sur sa moto. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte que les mains de Shun étaient de nouveau serrées sur sa veste. Si serrées qu'elles devaient lui faire mal. Aren regarda Nendo au loin. Il lâcha l'accélérateur.

_« Quoi… ? » _

Dès que sa vitesse le lui permit, Aren fit demi-tour et repartit vers le lac. Il avait perdu la notion du temps à faire la course contre Nendo et il mit cinq bonnes minutes à trouver l'endroit où il voulait s'arrêter. Il gara la moto à l'abri des regards et aida Shun à descendre. Celui-ci, blanc comme un linge, semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas vomir son déjeuner dans le fossé le plus proche.

— Désolé, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…

— Non, non, du tout, assura Shun. Et puis, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude des sensations fortes. Combattre les forces du mal, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Aren sourit, tandis qu'il sortait la glacière des sacoches de la moto. Il ne savait pas à quel point tout ce que racontait Shun sur ses aventures contre l'Union Noire était réel, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. S'il s'avérait un jour qu'il n'avait absolument rien inventé, il se tiendrait sans hésiter à ses côtés pour les combattre.

Aren invita Shun à le suivre sur le petit chemin de terre que des années de passage avaient dessiné. Ils marchèrent en silence, accompagnés par le chant des cigales et le coassement des grenouilles qui faisaient onduler la surface de l'eau à leur approche.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit fait battre par Nendo, dit Shun.

— On aura notre revanche.

En vérité, il l'avait mauvaise et ne savait toujours pas comment il réagirait en voyant Nendo fanfaronner la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Aren passa en revue ses diverses options. Le tout était d'éviter de lui casser la gueule. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire comme si de rien était.

La vue de leur destination coupa court à ses tergiversations. Il écarta le feuillage et laissa Shun admirer la vue.

C'était un ponton, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. L'étroite avancée de bois rongée par la mousse se prolongeait sur quelques mètres, sans jamais dépasser la petite mangrove qui s'était formée sur le rivage. A gauche comme à droite, la végétation les protégeait des regards indiscrets. Shun s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est génial !

Ils s'assirent au bout du ponton et retirèrent leur chaussures pour tremper leurs orteils dans l'eau fraîche. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, en mangeant les onigiri à la prune salée et aux haricots rouges qu'Aren avait apportés. Le soleil les réchauffait et la brise soufflait juste assez pour qu'ils n'aient pas chaud. C'était le paradis. Leurs mains n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils n'avait que cette distance à franchir pour se toucher. Aren hésita un instant. Il n'avait qu'à oser. Mais il fallait oser…

— Dis, Aren… ?

Il releva les yeux vers Shun, qui lui aussi observait leurs deux mains. Ses joues étaient rouges, il gardait le regard obstinément baissé pour ne pas affronter celui d'Aren.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est un rencard ?

Le sang d'Aren se figea dans ses veines. Enfin, le moment était arrivé, il devait faire son choix. Il pouvait toujours prétendre que non et sauver l'honneur, mais risquer de briser le coeur de Shun si celui-ci retournait son affection ou affirmer que oui et risquer de perdre son amitié pour toujours. Shun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fit le premier pas. Doucement, tout doucement, il approcha ses doigts tremblants de ceux d'Aren et posa sa main sur la sienne. Son visage tournait de plus en plus à l'écarlate, mais cette fois-ci, il releva la tête et regarda Aren dans les yeux. Aren ne sut pas très bien comment, mais il comprit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Shun, leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

— Hey ! Est-ce que ce ne serait pas Kuboyasu et Kaido ?!

Ils se séparèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et se tournèrent de concert vers la source de la voix. Aiura écartait les feuillages, suivie de Yumehara, Nendo et Saiki. Ils s'avancèrent tous les quatre sur le ponton, qui émit un craquement lugubre.

— On voulait aller à la base de loisirs avec Chiyo, Saiki et Nendo, mais on s'est perdus, expliqua-t-elle sans qu'ils lui aient rien demandé. Mais on pense avoir trouvé un chemin, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Aren et Shun s'échangèrent un regard. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas refuser sans faire comprendre à tout le monde ce qu'ils faisaient sur ce ponton. Et puis, se dit Aren, maintenant que la magie est gâchée, autant aller s'amuser un peu.

Ils terminèrent la journée sur la plage artificielle du lac Togeshi. Aren eut sa revanche sur Nendo autour d'un filet de volley et ils rentrèrent tous ensemble, chacun sur sa moto. Au retour, il admira les talents de conductrice d'Aiura, qu'il ne croyait pas capable de manier une telle machine.

_« Elle en est pas capable, elle a juste demandé à Toritsuka de la posséder avec un fantôme de biker en échange d'une ou deux visions de petite culotte. Pour Nendo, par contre, j'ai aucune idée d'où il a appris à piloter et aucune envie de le savoir »_

Ils se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte de la maison de Shun, où ils s'étaient retrouvés en début d'après-midi. Ils ne purent que s'adresser un signe de la main embarrassé, mortifiés à l'idée de ce qui avait failli se passer un peu plus tôt.

Quand Aren rentra, il n'y avait personne à la maison. Il ramena la moto dans le garage, y passa un coup de chiffon et s'installa dans le salon, devant son émission préférée. Le soleil qui descendait sur l'horizon teintait tout de rose et d'orange. Pendant la coupure publicitaire, Aren éplucha une clémentine. L'odeur sucrée lui parvint aux narines bien plus fort que d'habitude. C'était comme si on lui avait collé une dizaine de clémentines bien mûres juste sous le nez. En fait, depuis qu'il était rentré de son rendez-vous avec Shun, tout lui paraissait lointain et, en même temps, bien plus présent. Tout était plus fort, plus réel, et lui se sentait léger ; il flottait au-dessus de tous les petits tracas du quotidien. Il aurait eu envie de faire durer cet état à l'infini.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient des ramen — Rean venait de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre au dîner — Aren se prit à planifier son prochain samedi avec Shun. Ils pourraient en faire une habitude, tous les deux. D'autant plus que Shun avait l'air plus que réceptif. Alors qu'il passait en revue tous les endroits où ils pourraient aller, il reçut un nouveau message. Il était de Shun.

✉ Il y a une rétrospective « films de gangsters » au cinéma mercredi. Ça te dit qu'on y aille ?


	3. Chapter 3

Shun et Aren se retrouvèrent comme prévu le mercredi suivant, devant un petit cinéma de quartier, qui ne payait pas de mine avec sa façade défraîchie mais était connu pour être tenu par de purs passionnées du Septième Art, qui se démenaient pour proposer des films de qualité à un prix abordable.

Comme ils avaient cours jusqu'à quinze heures ce jour-là, ils avaient dû se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure pour le deuxième film. Ils avaient payé leur billet une minute à peine avant le début ; la patronne, qui tenait le guichet, leur adressa un clin d'œil complice et leur dit qu'elle demanderait au projectionniste d'attendre qu'ils soient installés pour commencer. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, essoufflés mais hilares. Le cœur de Shun battait à se rompre. Cette fois, impossible de nier qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rencard, et il se doutait qu'Aren le savait lui aussi. Il le savait et il avait accepté son invitation quand même. Ça ne pouvait être que bon signe.

En entrant dans la salle, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix pour trouver une place. Après tout, ce n'était pas un établissement grand public, seuls les mordus de cinéma la fréquentaient, et ils n'étaient pas si nombreux un jour de semaine.

— Une préférence ? demanda Aren en balayant la salle du regard.

— Eh bien…

Shun avait toujours préféré les premiers rangs, pour profiter au mieux de l'image, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà occupés par une bande de jeunes adultes, sans doute des étudiants. Pareil pour l'arrière de la salle, où des spectateurs éparses avaient déjà pris place. Ils avaient largement la place de s'y installer, mais Shun préférait largement la tranquillité totale d'une rangée vide. Après tout, il était surtout là pour se retrouver seul avec Aren.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps. Deux personnes, assises en plein milieu de la salle, se levèrent pour leur adresser de grands signes de la main. Shun crut d'abord qu'ils voulaient les presser un peu, afin que le film puisse enfin commencer, mais ne tarda pas à reconnaître dans l'obscurité les silhouettes de Nendo et Yumehara.

— On vous a gardé des places, venez !

Shun et Aren échangèrent un regard confus, mais se dirigèrent tout de même vers eux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient les ignorer pour se choisir une place isolée, de toute manière. Saiki, Hairo, Teruhashi, Toritsuka et Aiura étaient là eux aussi. Quand Shun arriva à leur hauteur, Yumehara le saisit par le bras et l'entraina vers un fauteuil laissé libre entre elle et Teruhashi.

— C'est vraiment super sympa de nous avoir tous invités ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait rien fait tous ensemble.

— Saiki s'est permis de nous proposer aussi, poursuivit Aiura, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en désignant également Toritsuka, j'espère que ça t'embête pas. J'adore _Combat sans code d'honneur_ !

_Combat sans code d'honneur ? On dirait vraiment un nom de film bidon_, songea Saiki, tandis qu'il vérifiait que Kuboyasu avait bien été placé entre Nendo et Hairo, comme prévu. Avec ce gros balourd de Nendo en plus d'une Yumehara bien décidée à défendre son territoire entre eux, il ne serait plus question de se faire des mamours. Le dépit transpirait de ces deux-là, palpable sans même avoir besoin de pouvoirs psychiques. Certes, c'était un peu cruel, mais s'il s'avérait qu'après la prochaine pleine Lune, ils étaient toujours aussi fous l'un de l'autre, Saiki avait décidé qu'il les laisserait tranquille et avait fait promettre à Aiura qu'elle en ferait de même. L'occasion était trop bonne de s'offrir un peu de calme. Tous les couples qui se mettent ensemble délaissent un peu leurs amis et Saiki comptait bien là-dessus pour qu'ils lui fichent enfin la paix.

Saiki suivit à peine le film. La moindre miette de surprise avait de toute façon été anéantie par Kuboyasu qui connaissait le film par cœur et l'avait résumé mentalement au moins trois fois pendant l'apparition des logos des studios. Il ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à grand-chose d'autre que de la bagarre, de l'honneur et des amitiés viriles. Il tenta tout de même de se laisser porter par l'histoire, rassuré par la présence d'Aiura entre lui et Teruhashi. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir la jeune fille à côté de lui pendant plus de trois heures. La connaissant, il était certain qu'elle aurait tenté une approche.

A la fin de la séance, ils eurent droit à quinze minutes d'entracte avant le prochain film. La soirée se terminait sur la trilogie Crows Zero, mais comme ils avaient cours le lendemain matin, il avait été décidé à l'unanimité qu'ils ne resteraient que pour le premier.

A la sortie des toilettes, Saiki croisa Kaido penché sur son téléphone, la mine contrariée. Il se demandait comment il avait pu accidentellement envoyer l'invitation à tous ses contacts du lycée PK plutôt qu'à Aren seul. Ce dont il était loin de se douter, c'était qu'il avait bel et bien envoyé ce message à la bonne personne et que Saiki, qui avait invité les autres, était en ce moment-même en train de manipuler leur perception du monde pour leur faire croire que Kaido était à l'initiative du rassemblement. Kuboyasu réussit à l'approcher un peu avant leur retour dans la salle avec un petit sachet de pop corn dans lequel il lui proposa de piocher, mais c'était sans compter sur Yumehara qui fondit sur eux dès qu'elle les vit et resta accroché à Kaido comme une moule à son rocher. Tout se passait pour le mieux.

Saiki et Aiura réussirent une nouvelle fois à placer les amoureux le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, avec au moins Nendo et Yumehara entre eux, pour faire bonne mesure et la séance se passa sans encombres. A la sortie, Nendo proposa à tout le monde d'aller manger des ramens, mais seuls Saiki et Aiura étaient partants. Les autres préféraient rentrer plus tôt, pour terminer leurs devoirs pour le lendemain, ou avaient autre chose de prévu. Hairo devait encore terminer son entraînement quotidien par cinq kilomètres de courses et deux cents abdos, Toritsuka avait « des affaires à régler » sur lesquelles personnes n'avait envie de lui poser des questions et Kuboyasu rejoindrait son père dans une salle de pachinko non loin. Kaido en profita également pour s'éclipser et, sans grande surprise, Yumehara en profita.

— Ça t'embête de me raccompagner ? Il commence à se faire tard, j'ai un peu peur toute seule…

En grand gentleman qu'il était, Kaido accepta et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues désertes de leur quartier résidentiel, Shun écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait Yumehara. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : se retrouver seul et enfin pouvoir envoyer un message à Aren. Pas qu'il ne s'entende pas avec Yumehara. Il la trouvait gentille, même si elle était un brin trop tactile à son goût. Il comprenait que c'était simplement sa personnalité qui la faisait agir ainsi, mais se demandait si certains ne pensaient pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce ne serait en soi pas un problème que la plupart du lycée les croient en couple, mais il ne fallait pas qu'Aren se fasse de fausses idées. Malgré ce qui s'était passé au lac, Shun n'était toujours pas sûr que son attirance était réciproque, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il gâche ses maigres chances.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Yumehara en se penchant vers lui. Tu as l'air tracassé…

Il hocha la tête, assurant que tout allait pour le mieux. Mais la moue dubitative que lui renvoya Yumehara lui montrait bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas du tout. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité. Quoique… Ces derniers jours, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Quand il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, il avait d'abord voulu s'éloigner le plus possible d'Aren, croyant qu'ainsi, il pourrait oublier ce coup de coeur passager et se concentrer de nouveau sur sa vraie mission, celle pour laquelle il avait été choisi. Mais quand ils s'étaient partis pour cette virée en moto, puis s'étaient retrouvés seuls au lac, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : ça ne passerait pas de sitôt. Et s'il était rentré de cette balade la tête dans les nuages et s'était empressé d'inviter Aren — bon, d'inviter _tout le monde _—, il doutait de lui depuis. Il aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un, pouvoir recevoir quelques conseils ou au moins mettre ses idées en place. Mais dans ses amis, il n'avait trouvé personne à qui il ferait suffisamment confiance. Saiki ? Certes, il resterait discret, mais il n'avait pas l'air du genre à aimer les confidences. Nendo ? Plutôt mourir. Mais Yumehara pouvait être un bon choix, d'autant plus qu'il la connaissait comme une grande romantique. Les histoires de cœur, c'était pile poil son rayon.

— Tu ne le répéteras à personne si je t'avoue quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr que non, tu peux me faire confiance.

Il inspira à fond et, après un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour savoir s'ils étaient bien seuls, se lança.

— Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Aren.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Yumehara ralentit et l'observa dans la pénombre, une expression indéchiffrable au visage. Elle ne semblait pas surprise, mais peut-être plus… déçue ? Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle aussi craquait peut-être pour Aren, et qu'il venait sans le vouloir de se faire une rivale.

— Mais… c'est un garçon, parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

— Je sais, c'est bizarre.

Shun s'attendait à ce qu'elle le rassure, qu'elle lui dise que non, ce n'était pas bizarre et qu'il y avait plein de gens comme lui, après tout.

— C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange. Enfin, je veux dire… ce serait plus logique d'être amoureux d'une fille, non ?

— Sans doute.

Il s'était souvent demandé si les choses auraient été différentes si Aren avait été une fille et, après de longues réflexions, s'était rendu compte que non, cela n'aurait rien changé. Il se serait épargné quelques questionnements existentiels, mais il restait persuadé que ses sentiments resteraient les mêmes.

— Et tu es sûr et certain que c'est de l'amour ? Et pas, disons, une amitié très très très forte ?

— En vrai, je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant, donc je n'ai pas vraiment de point de comparaison. Ça te fait quoi à toi, d'être amoureuse ?

Les joues de Yumehara se teintèrent de rouge, à un point tel que Kaido pouvait le voir même dans la rue mal éclairée.

— Eh… eh bien… bafouilla-t-elle, en détournant les yeux, je pense que c'est un peu différent pour tout le monde. Mais en général, tu te sens bien quand tu es avec la personne et en même temps, tu es toujours gêné, ton coeur bat sans que tu puisses le contrôler. Tu voudrais qu'il te prenne dans ses bras et quand tu imagines que ça arrive, tu te sens protégé, comme si rien ne pouvait t'arriver. Tu voudrais qu'il te dise que tu es la plus belle fille du monde et qu'il t'aimeras pour toujours. Tu t'imagines des tas de scénarios où vous êtes seuls tous les deux et où il se passe plein de choses romantiques.

Yumehara devenait de plus en plus écarlate à mesure de son discours. Arrivée à la fin, elle plongea son visage au creux de ses mains et s'excusa de s'être laissé emporter. Shun haussa les épaules et lui dit que ça ne faisait rien.

— Au contraire, je te remercie. Maintenant que tu m'as dit tout ça, je comprends encore mieux mes sentiments.

Il passa le reste du trajet à parler d'Aren, autant pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui que pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres pensées. Il lui dit à quel point il aimait son sourire qui traçait de jolies ridules au coin de ses yeux et sa moue agacée quand ses lunettes se couvraient de buée en rentrant dans une pièce trop chauffée. Il lui raconta comment, quand il était avec lui, il arrivait à enfin oublier la menace qui pesait sur le monde et sa responsabilité à lui, l'Aile Noire, face aux forces du mal. Il faillit lui parler de la fois où il lui avait sauvé la mise face à cette bande de voyous, mais se retint au dernier moment. Yumehara ignorait tout du passé d'Aren et Shun respectait son souhait de garder cette partie de lui secrète. Il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même devait garder de nombreux secrets. Yumehara lui prêtait une oreille attentive, un faible sourire aux lèvres, sans jamais l'interrompre. Shun s'en voulut un peu de déverser tous ses problèmes sur elle, mais il avait plus que jamais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

— Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien, lui dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison des Yumehara. Ça va peut-être te paraître un peu excessif, mais tu es comme une grande sœur pour moi.

Yumehara ne répondit pas, hébété. Sans doute avait-il eu raison de penser qu'il en faisait un peu trop ou qu'il allait trop vite en besogne. Mais il le pensait vraiment. Il se sentait bien avec elle et avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire sans que des sentiments viennent s'en mêler. Elle finit par le remercier et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de disparaître derrière le portail.

Shun rentra chez lui le pas léger. Se confier lui avait remonté le moral, encore plus qu'il ne le pensait. C'était comme si un grand poids venait de disparaître de ses épaules. Tout au long du trajet, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Yumehara. Cette façon qu'elle avait eu de lui décrire l'amour… c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, au mot près.

Sur le chemin du retour, il reçut un message d'Aren, qui le remerciait d'avoir pensé à lui pour cette soirée et qu'il espérait qu'ils pourraient retourner dans ce cinéma bientôt. Shun répondit que ce serait avec plaisir, et qu'il regarderait le programme pour voir s'ils passaient des films intéressants. Malgré la mauvaise surprise de voir tous ses amis réunis quand il s'attendait à passer un moment tranquille avec Aren, il s'était quand même bien amusé.

Sa mère avait laissé un mot sur le plan de travail de la cuisine : « Je suis à ma réunion Tupperware, il y a du curry dans le frigo si vous avez faim. Faites vos devoirs, brossez-vous les dents et ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Bisous ». Il grignota un peu, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas spécialement faim, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il avait encore quelques devoirs à terminer pour le lendemain et il lui tardait de terminer le dernier manga qu'il avait « emprunté » à Sora. Depuis qu'il avait lu le premier, quelques jours auparavant, il y était devenu complètement accro. Il profitait d'arriver plus tôt qu'elle du lycée pour échanger les tomes qu'il venait de terminer et en prendre des nouveaux. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas les abîmer, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

La lumière était déjà allumée quand Shun entra dans sa chambre. Sora l'attendait, assise sur le lit, le tome 3 de _Le garçon des cours du soir_ entre les mains, l'air encore plus furieuse que d'habitude. Tonkatsu, leur gros chat roux, dormait roulé en boule sur ses genoux, preuve qu'elle devait l'attendre là depuis un moment. Sora caressait sa tête du bout des doigts, comme un méchant de film de James Bond prêt à ouvrir la fosse aux requins sous les pieds du vaillant héros.

— Je me demandais pourquoi il m'en manquait certains et pourquoi les autres étaient aussi mal rangés. Au début, j'ai eu peur que ce soit Maman qui les ai trouvés. Mais après, je me suis dit que si c'était elle, j'aurais déjà essuyé le savon du siècle et elle m'aurait punie jusqu'à ma majorité. Donc il ne restait plus que toi.

Shun déglutit. La déception de son rencard gâché venait de se faire éclipser en beauté par ce cataclysme en passe de se produire. Sa petite soeur savait qu'il avait touché à ses affaires, aucun doute qu'elle s'apprêtait à déchaîner sur lui les flammes de l'Enfer.

— Ecoute, Sora…

Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment terminer cette phrase. Il la connaissait, des excuses ne serviraient à rien avec elle. Ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux, c'est que toute cette histoire reste entre eux le plus longtemps possible. Il pourrait négocier en lui promettant de ne rien dire sur le recel de mangas interdits en échange de son silence à elle.

Pourtant, Sora ne se mit jamais à hurler. Plus étrange encore, une fois sa petite tirade de méchant diabolique achevée, son expression changea du tout au tout. D'agacée, elle passa à extatique.

— Tu me les as pris parce que tu es gay, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu as un petit copain ? Dis-moi tout ! Il est comment ? Est-ce que je le connais ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Elle attendit sa réponse, les poings serrés en pleine anticipation. Shun resta interdit un instant. Il avait rarement vu sa sœur dans un tel état. Non, en fait, il ne l'avait _jamais _vue dans un tel état. Une nouvelle fois, les traits de Sora changèrent en l'espace d'une seconde. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, il serait mort sur le coup.

— Dis-moi tout ou je vais tout raconter à Maman.

Shun soupira. _On dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix_, songea-t-il avant de s'épancher au sujet d'Aren pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

—

— Saiki, local du club des enquêtes paranormales ! Maintenant !

Ce fut ainsi que Saiki se retrouva salué par Aiura le lendemain midi. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle l'attrapa par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la salle qui servait de lieu de rassemblement à ce qu'il aurait été criminel de nommer un véritable club. Il s'agissait en vérité plutôt d'une planque pour Aiura et Toritsuka quand ils avaient des affaires louches à mener, occasionnellement d'un salon de voyance pour jeune fille en détresse amoureuse et le plus souvent, de nid à poussière où grouillait tout un tas de choses pas spécialement ragoutantes.

Aiura ne prit même pas la peine de fermer complètement la porte avant de commencer à paniquer. La tête dans les mains, elle parcourut la pièce en marmonnant pour elle-même des paroles que Saiki aurait très bien pu déchiffrer s'il en avait envie, mais il avait beaucoup à faire. Est-ce qu'elle allait finir par en venir aux faits, oui ou non ?

— On a un gros… on a un énorme problème.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois et je m'en vais »

Elle commençait à l'agacer, à lui faire perdre son temps comme ça. Si la situation était aussi critique qu'elle le prétendait, qu'elle se montre un peu plus explicite. Sinon, il avait un délicieux bento à déguster et il comptait bien ne pas le faire attendre.

— C'est Kaido et Kuboyasu ! Quand je les ai croisés ce matin, ils…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui acheva d'irriter Saiki, qui n'avait pas de temps à consacrer aux pauses dramatiques.

— Ils avaient la marque de la Mort !

Saiki poussa un profond soupir. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.

« T'avais qu'à pas leur faire boire des trucs bizarres, aussi »

— Tu… tu crois que le philtre, c'était du poison ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, une grimace horrifiée au visage, et Saiki songea qu'il était un peu tard pour s'en soucier. La bonne idée aurait peut-être été de ne pas faire ingérer des potions magiques aux gens sans leur consentement.

« Non, il y a peu de chances. Si c'était le cas, la marque serait apparue au moment où ils ont bu »

Aiura acquiesça et, le menton pincé entre deux doigts, se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Saiki profita lui aussi de ce — trop — rare moment de calme pour se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Aiura était restée manger des ramens avec Nendo et lui la veille au soir. Elle avait donc vu partir Kaido et Kuboyasu chacun de leur côté, mais n'avait rien remarqué à ce moment-là. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la marque était apparue après cela. Pourtant, ils étaient partis séparément, l'origine de la marque ne pouvait donc pas être quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait ensemble après cela. Il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit lié au philtre d'amour ; la coïncidence serait trop grosse sinon. _Voyons voir… Kuboyasu a rejoint son père au pachinko et Kaido a raccompagné Yumehara jusque chez elle…_

Saiki fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Aiura, qui le saisit par les épaules et plongea son regard paniqué dans le sien.

— Le père de Kuboyasu, c'était bien un voyou avant ?

« Exact. Et… ? »

L'affolement sur le visage d'Aiura monta d'un cran, en même temps que sa prise sur les épaules de Saiki. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés étaient des armes redoutables qui s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans sa chair à chaque seconde.

— Et si en apprenant les penchants contre-nature de la chair de sa chair, il s'était décidé à les supprimer, lui et son petit ami, pour laver l'honneur de sa famille ?

« Déjà, regarde-toi dans un miroir avant de dire des gens qu'ils sont « contre-nature ». Ensuite, Rean Kuboyasu sauve des chats blessés qu'il trouve dans la rue, je doute que ce soit le genre à faire ça. »

— Mais Saiki…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Saiki, sans jamais relâcher sa prise sur lui. Heureusement qu'il était solide, sinon elle aurait fini par lui casser quelque chose.

« Si quelqu'un devait les assassiner pour cette raison-là, Yumehara est une candidate beaucoup plus probable »

Plus il y pensait, plus cette solution lui paraissait plausible. Yumehara avait passé toute la matinée à broyer du noir, et une brève incursion dans ses pensées avait révélé que les mêmes mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. _Tu es comme une grande sœur pour moi… une grande sœur… grande sœur…_ Si toute cette histoire n'avait pas été entièrement sa faute — et un peu celle d'Aiura, rendons à César ce qui est à César — il aurait presque compati. Presque.

Cette réponse ne parut pas du tout au goût d'Aiura, qui se mit à le secouer frénétiquement.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Saiki ! L'heure est grave ! Elle est gravissime, même ! Kaido et Kuboyasu vont peut-être mourir, ou pire encore ! Et tout ça, c'est de ma faute, ma faute à moi parce que c'est moi qui leur ai donné ce foutu philtre d'amour !

— Un philtre d'amour ?

Aiura s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une inspiration, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle avant de continuer sa tirade, et se tourna vers la source de la voix. Kuboyasu et Kaido se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans doute alertés par les cris d'Aiura. Ils la regardaient d'un air confus, attendant une explication qui ne venait pas.

« Oh tiens, un rebondissement pas du tout forcé »


End file.
